Hate
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Hate is such an ugly word, but when it slips your lips in anger. You don't want it to be your last. Merricup. No flames please


"Your impossible!" I yelled from across the room to Merida who crossed her arms and stomped on the ground.

"ME?! Your the one being so stubborn!" Merida yelled back, I released a distressed sigh and put his hands behind his head while trotting around the room.

"Whatever, I can't deal with you anymore" I said sitting on the bed.

"Your such a stubborn Viking!" she yelled before running to the door "I HATE YOU" she yelled before slamming the door behind her. Hiccup looked up from his lap with tears in his eyes, she didn't mean it she just letting out steam he thought. After a ten minutes of waiting I got up from the bed and walked out into the hallway. Her room was only a few doors down from mine, next to the triplets room.

"Merida" I said knocking on the door, she didn't answer. I pushed on the door and looked around the room, she wasn't there, almost on cue the lighting and rain started to pick up as I ran down the hall and towards the stables. I ran outside and towards the stables before I swung the stable doors open. I saw Toothless laying on the warmed up hay. He lifted his head and ears. But Angus wasn't in there.

"Come on Toothless" I said. He jumped up and ran over to me, without getting his saddle I jumped on his scaly back as he ran across the forest floor. I squinted my eyes to see in the pouring down rain. Toothless ran quickly avoiding all the obstacles while I looked around trying to find Merida when I saw a glowing blue in the trees.

"Stop Toothless" I said he jammed his claws into the ground making us come to a screeching halt. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was a whisp. Toothless got a few inches forward and immediately it disappeared. I got off of Toothless and started to slowly started to walk towards one with Toothless trotting behind me.

"Stay here bud" I said before walking slowly towards one again. I walked for about 20 minutes until I heard a blood curdling scream, Merida. I quickly ran through the trees and saw the circling rocks, and Merida. She was pinned down on the ground by a huge bear they called Mor'du.

"MERIDA" I yelled. The bear shot his head at me and walked off of Merida. He got on his hind legs and roared sending a white foam out of his mouth. I started to shake and get nervous but I knew if I was going to survive I needed to stay calm. I looked around and saw Merida's bow laying on the ground not far from here. I did a roll towards it before picking it up and grabbing an arrow. I put it in the string and lifted it towards the bear. I felt that I couldn't concentrate as memories from when I met Merida flooded my head.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup, come here" I dropped my notebook and walked over to her while she handed me her bow and arrow.

"Let me show you how to do this" she said as she latched her hand onto my hand and the handle and on the string. She got behind me and pulled the string back to me cheek.

"And just release" she let go of the string and let the arrow fly through the air and hit the tree. I looked back at her and we shared a kiss while she blushed.

* * *

My vision was brutally interrupted by the bear striking the side of my head knocking me to the ground and the bow out of my hand. The Bear towered over me before bringing his hind leg down on my stomach breaking some ribs and sinking his claws into my stomach. I let out a cry of pain before he tilted his head forward towards my shoulder and bit down, making me yell again as it made a crunching sound.

I looked over at Merida and saw her sit up a little before groaning and holding her head. I let a few tears fall from my face before the bear growled again and leaned his head towards my head. I closed my eyes and turned my head towards the ground waiting for the pain when I heard the bear growl in pain and felt the weight get lifted off my legs and chest.

I opened my eyes and saw Toothless who shot Mor'du in the grass with a large gash in his side. Toothless slowly walked over to me and sniffed my side, I could barley move. He started to nudge my side trying to get me to get up.

"No..." I said before coughing out a little blood. I forced my eyes to stay open when I saw Merida get up and look over at me before slowly standing up and running over to me.

"Hiccup" she said while crying and holding her mouth afraid to touch me.

"M-Merida" I said quietly.

"Come on Hiccup we have to go get you help" she said sitting me up.

"Merida... Do you... Do you really hate me" I asked quietly.

"No, no Hiccup... I love you" I gave a weak smile before going into an unconscious state.


End file.
